Brian Foster (HIT Squad fighter)
| birth_place = Muldrow, Oklahoma | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = 6'2 | weight = | weightclass = Welterweight | reach = | style = Freestyle | stance = | fightingoutof= Granite City, Illinois | team = HIT Squad | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 13 | mmakowins = 8 | mmasubwins = 5 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 5 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = 4 | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Brian Foster is a American mixed martial artist (MMA) who competes for the Ultimate Fighting Championships (UFC) organization fighting in their welterweight division. Mixed martial arts Foster started his professional MMA career in 2006, after his brother died. In an interview with FightLockdown, Foster stated that "Martial arts have changed me, it's made me a more humble and respectful individual. My brother’s death did make me a very angry person, so very shortly after it happened, I started training and used the physical stress of training to cancel out the emotional pain caused by his death. I like to think he is very proud of what I have accomplished since his passing ... I take a photo of my Brother with me to every fight.” Foster got his start fighting for the Masters of the Cage company. Foster fought five times for the promotion and went 3–2. He won seven straight before losing his third pro fight to Brazilian, Diego Brandao. Foster bounced back and won three more before getting signed by the UFC. At UFC 103, Foster was set to make his debut against highly regarded Englishmen, Paul Daley. Daley stepped in for Mike Swick who was scheduled to face Martin Kampmann, leaving Foster without an opponent. Instead of Daley, he ended up fighting Rick Story, losing via submission in the second round due to an arm-triangle choke. At UFC 106 on November 21, 2009 Foster defeated Brock Larson by TKO (strikes) in the second round after taking an illegal kick to the head and an illegal knee to the head in the first round. Foster has stepped in for an injured Dong Hyun Kim at UFC 110 to face Chris Lytle. http://www.fiveknuckles.com/mma-news/Brian-Foster-steps-in-to-face-Chris-Lytle-at-UFC-110.html Foster lost via first round kneebar submission MMA record {| style='font-size: 85%; text-align: left;' class='wikitable sortable' width='99%' |- !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Result !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Opponent' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Method' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Event' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Date' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Round' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Time' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Location' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Notes' |- | Loss | Chris Lytle |Submission (Kneebar) |UFC 110: Nogueira vs. Velasquez |2010-02-21 |1 |1:41 | Sydney, Australia | |- | Win | Brock Larson |TKO (Punches) |UFC 106: Ortiz vs. Griffin 2 |2009-11-21 |2 |3:25 | Las Vegas, Nevada | |- | Loss | Rick Story |Submission (Arm Triangle Choke) |UFC 103: Franklin vs. Belfort |2009-09-19 |2 |1:09 | Dallas, Texas | |- | Win | Kyle Baker |KO (Punches) |Shine Fights: Genesis |2009-04-09 |1 |0:59 | Columbus, Ohio |- | Win | Mike Jackson |KO (Punches) |ProBattle MMA: Return to Glory |2009-03-28 |1 |0:05 | Fort Smith, Arkansas |- | Win | Nathan Coy |Submission (Kimura) |ProBattle MMA: Immediate Impact |2008-10-04 |1 |N/A | Springdale, Arkansas |- | Loss | Diego Brandao |KO |TAP Entertainment: Fight Night |2008-06-27 |1 |1:34 | Sallisaw, Oklahoma |- | Win | Douglas Edwards |Submission (Armbar) |LFC 1: The Genesis |2008-05-10 |1 |2:00 | Wichita, Kansas |- | Win | Nuri Shakir |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |AOW: Gi's vs Pro's |2008-04-19 |1 |1:19 | Tunica, Mississippi |- | Win | Ken Jackson |TKO |Warriors of the Cage 1 |2007-06-16 |3 |0:40 | Oklahoma City, Oklahoma |- | Win | Derik Bolton |TKO (Punches) |Blackeye Productions 2 |2007-02-10 |1 |1:30 | Fort Smith, Arkansas |- | Win | Steve Carl |TKO |Masters of the Cage 7 |2006-12-02 |1 |4:34 | Norman, Oklahoma |- | Win | James Inhoff |Submission |Blackeye Productions 1 |2006-11-04 |1 |2:25 | Arkansas, United States |- | Win | Jeff Davis |TKO |Masters of the Cage 5 |2006-10-14 |1 |2:44 | Oklahoma City, Oklahoma |- | Loss | TJ Waldburger |Submission |Masters of the Cage 4 |2006-09-23 |1 |0:29 | Oklahoma City, Oklahoma |- | Win | Jeff Davis |Submission |Masters of the Cage 3 |2006-08-19 |3 |1:19 | Oklahoma City, Oklahoma |- | Loss | Jeff Davis |Submission (Choke) |Masters of the Cage 2 |2006-07-14 |3 |0:54 | Oklahoma City, Oklahoma |- | Win | Deric Harris |KO |Masters of the Cage 2 |2006-07-14 |1 |1:09 | Oklahoma City, Oklahoma References External links * Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1984 births Category:Mixed martial artists from Oklahoma Category:Living people